


Truth

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Puck tells the truth.
Relationships: Mama Puckerman - Relationship, Puck/Kurt
Series: Everything 'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 24





	Truth

Puck is stretched out on the couch, dozing in front of early-morning ESPN. He’s up waiting for his mother to get home from her night shift, because he’s got this weight pressing down on his chest and he just feels like he needs to tell her the truth. Which is sort of weird, because he’s spent a lot of his life lying to his mother to keep her off his back. Or maybe to protect her.

The garage door groans open, and the Volvo rattles into the garage and Puck sits up, flipping off the TV. He plants his elbows on his knees and waits for Mama to come in through the kitchen door. He hears her set her purse on the table and he knows she’s shrugging out of her sweater and draping it across the back of a kitchen chair. Ever since his dad took off, they’ve all sort of thrived on routine.  
  
“Noah?” Her voice is a mix of worried and tired, and Puck suddenly realises that this maybe isn’t the best time to do this. But now that he’s sitting here, with the words trying to hammer their way out of his chest, he figures he may as well tell her. Because if he doesn’t do it now, he might lose his nerve, and who knows when he’ll find it again.  
  
“Hey, Mama.” He glances over at her, and she perches on the arm of one of the chairs.  
  
“It’s early. Are you all right?”  
  
“Yeah. I know. I just wanted to talk to you about something.”  
  
Her expression immediately becomes anxious, and he doesn’t blame her, considering the last time he started a conversation that way, he’d followed with: _this is Quinn, she’s having my baby and she needs somewhere to live_. So yeah, he totally gets the panicked look on her face.

“Nobody’s pregnant.” He says, and she relaxes slightly, but now he figures she’s probably thinking about convenience store windows and totalled cars and juvie. “And, you know, I haven’t committed any crimes.”  
  
“Good, because you’re still on probation,” she reminds him, as if it’s something he could forget.  
  
He runs a hand over his mohawk, suddenly fumbling for the words that seemed so easy when he was saying them to his empty room. (He wonders for a moment if Sarah overheard. He’s gotten pretty used to not having a door, so he doesn’t always remember that his privacy is almost nonexistent.)  
  
“Don’t freak out,” he says, and knows this is probably not a good place to start. It’s like saying ‘no offense’ after telling your Baby Mama that interrupting fight club with her constant crazy pregnancy hormonal shit isn’t cool. And Puck definitely learned his lesson with that one. Now he’s given Mama a warning to start preparing her trademark Jewish Mother Meltdown and it dawns on him that he maybe should have gone to Nana with this one first, to test the waters a little bit. Too late.  
  
“Noah, I’ve been on my feet all night. Is this something that can wait until later?” She says, a little bit impatient and a little hopeful, like maybe whatever it is she’s not supposed to freak out about is going to go away in the next few hours.  
  
“No.” Puck says, urgently and too loud, and she looks really worried again. “It’s just…this isn’t easy to say, all right? But I have to tell you because I can’t do the secret thing anymore. I don’t know how other people do that, because I can’t. I’m so tired, trying to keep this secret and it’s only been a couple months and there are people that do it for years. Or their whole lives, sometimes.”  
  
Understanding starts to dawn on his mother’s face, which if he weren’t staring determinedly at his hands, he’d be able to see.  
  
“The thing is, I thought how I felt about Quinn and Lauren was love, you know? But it wasn’t because now there’s Kurt and he’s just… _more_. There isn’t a better way to explain it, really. And I wanted to tell you because he’s important. And keeping that a secret would be wrong.”

“Noah.” Mama’s voice is soft, and he thinks she’s crying, but he’s afraid to look up and find out. Then she’s sitting on the couch next to him, her hand sort of petting the top of his head the way she used to once Danny passed out after a bender and the three of them would huddle together in Sarah’s room.

They sit like that for a while, and he wants to ask her if it’s okay, if she’s okay, but he’s afraid of the answer so he keeps his mouth shut. Then, she leans over and drops a kiss on the top of his head, which she hasn’t done since he started growing the mohawk.  
  
“You’re a good boy, Noah.” She says softly, and he’s not sure what that means because he _isn’t_ a good boy, and she never says stuff like that to him, but before he can ask her she’s already walking towards the stairs and he doesn’t know how to tell her he needs more than that.

He hears the bathroom door open, and then he hears the hiss of the water through the pipes as she turns the shower on and he digs his phone out of his pocket automatically. He starts to find Kurt’s name in his contacts to call him, before remembering that it’s just barely six in the morning, and most normal people are asleep.  
  
_I told my mom about us_ , he texts and he wonders how Kurt is going to react when he wakes up to see it, because there really isn’t much of an ‘us’ yet for Puck to have told his mother about. Just a lot of potential. He also doesn’t know what the unasked question in that text is, he just knows there is one. _Was it a mistake? What if she freaks out? Tell me it’s going to be okay?_  
  
Ten minutes later he’s still on the couch, half-asleep and wondering what happens next. His phone buzzes on the couch next to him, and he’s surprised to see a text from Kurt. Maybe the other boy is an early riser. Or maybe he’s going to bitch Puck out for waking him up.

Instead, the text just reads: _come outside_. Puck gets to his feet and walks to the door, not really believing that Kurt will be there. But when Puck unlocks the door and swings it open, Kurt is standing on the cement stairs in navy blue pajamas. His hair is sticking up on one side and mashed down on the other and Puck guesses if he knew what he looked like right now, he wouldn’t be here. Which makes his sudden appearance even better.

“Hi.” Puck says, and his voice feels sort of thick like it does before he cries.  
  
“Hi.” Kurt says, and then suddenly his arms are around Puck’s middle and he’s holding him tight and something inside Puck breaks a little bit. He wraps his arms around Kurt and clings, strangely grateful that Kurt had a growth spurt and they’re almost the same height, because it means he can tuck his face against Kurt’s neck and just hide there for a while.  
  
And he knows he’s going to have to let go eventually and see his mother again and work out what she really means versus what she’s saying and at some point he knows the magnitude of what just happened is going to hit him, but right now he’s okay with this, holding onto Kurt and breathing him in because he knows it means that telling the truth was one of his better ideas, even if right now it doesn’t feel that way.


End file.
